Falling into Koga's Arms
by sesshysgirl1213
Summary: When Inuyasha goes too far one day Kagome tries to strike out on her own.While on her own some pesky wolves stir up feelings between Koga and Kagome.Will it go far or just end at that? R&R! Reviews are loved and wanted. Review before you fave, please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is just another quick few chapter story. It is a Koga Kagome story. I thought about whether to make it before they first met or after. So I kind of rewrote it so that it's after his clan died and before they met. Sorry! I think I got it. Please review! I love reviews. Don't fave if you don't review! Tell me what you think!

Falling into Koga's Arms

Kagome was sick of it! She was totally and utterly sick of Inuyasha being a stuck up prick all the time! It bugged her to death! She just couldn't stand it anymore! So she was going to take action this time!

Inuyasha had been yelling at Kagome and the others to hurry up non stop for hours now to hurry up. They weren't as fast as him and couldn't always keep up to his standards of "making good time". They hadn't found a jewel shard in over a week, so Inuyasha had been pushing them harder and harder every day. All three humans and the one little kitsune were about to collapse.

Finally, Kagome just yelled "SIT!" and Inuyasha got a huge mouthful of dirt. "What the hell was that for!" he yelled in rage. "For not letting us rest for the past few days! We are completely exhausted and we won't go another step. Miroku get camp set up we are going to rest here!" Kagome rebuked. Miroku and Sango got to work immediately.

"No, we are not going to rest yet! We need to find a jewel shard first!" he was answered with a "SIT!" from Kagome. "What the hell! Stop sitting me! I just want to find the shards before Naraku does."

"Well that gives you know good reason to work us to death! Just give us some time to rest. I haven't sensed shards for a while, anyway." She said a little more lightly this time.

"Well then I guess the only thing you are doing for us is slowing us down. You are only good for your shard detecting power anyway. Also, I am really sick of protecting you all the time! I mean look at Sango, she protects herself just fine. Look at Miroku; he too, can protect himself! Hell, even Shippou can, but you can't. GAH!" After he had said that it really hit him. What he just said was the most hurtful thing he could possibly say. He basically told her she was worthless.

He closed his eyes as he waited for another sit and another face full of dirt, but it never came. It was quiet. He slowly opened his eyes. Everyone's faces were in shock, every mouth was practically on the ground. Except for Kagome's.

Her head was slightly bent down and her bangs covered her eyes. The parts of her face he saw were completely stone and he couldn't read her expression.

"Kagome I'm so sor-" he was cut off by Kagome whose voice was dripping with hate. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Her head slowly rose to where he could see the anger and hurt in her eyes, but it was still cold as stone. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean i-" he was cut off again by her. "I said shut up! I guess that if I am nothing but a nuisance to you I will just go." As she said that she turned around and headed toward the forest. "If you follow me I swear to god Inuyasha I will never, ever forgive you!"

"Kagome wait!" Shippou yelled. But Kagome kept walking right on into the forest not even looking back. Shippou began to run after her, but Miroku grabbed him. Shippou began to cry and kick, but the monk had a good grip on him. "Shippou stop. She will be back soon, she just needs time to herself and to teach Inuyasha a lesson." He spoke softly to the kitsune until he stopped crying and kicking. "You promise she will be back? What if she gets hurt?" he sobbed. "Yes, and don't worry about Kagome she is strong and persistent. She just needs the night to herself.

As soon as Shippou settled down Miroku set him on the ground and went back to setting up camp with Sango pretending not to have seen or heard what had just gone on with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was still standing in the same spot and was still dumbfounded by Kagome's words and actions. Also, his own words and actions made him want to just kill himself.

"Inuyasha! Look what you did! You drove off Kagome and she might not want to ever come back! It's your entire fault! I will never forgive you, I hate you!" He ran up to Inuyasha and began to beat on his leg.

Inuyasha didn't even look at Shippou and ran off into the forest. But he went the opposite way Kagome did. He decided that he would spend the night in the forest by himself. He didn't want to talk to any body. He just wanted to be alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKagomeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was ready to murder him! Not being strong, comparing her to the others, and telling her she was only good for one thing! Come on! How could he be so mean to her? She was trying wasn't she?

So she left. As simple as that. She left. She decided that a few days by herself in the woods wouldn't be that bad. Hell, it might be fun.

She would show Inuyasha that she can do stuff by herself. She might even get a jewel shard and prove him even more that she didn't need him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the barking of dogs. What? Why were dogs barking? Is that a bad thing? Should she run? Her questions were soon answered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKogaXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**K**oga had already gone to bed when all the wolves had started to bark, growl, and howl. He was tired and he only had a little time to sleep before he had to get up to take his turn as look out. He told the wolves to go get the intruder and come back as soon as they were done.

After a half hour it was Koga's turn as look out and he switched places with Hakkaku. Hakkaku informed Koga that the wolves weren't back and that he should check on them. He assured him he would find the wolves and that ha should go to bed. Koga stood up and shook the sleep out of his eyes and spun up a cyclone with the jewel shards in his legs and followed the wolves' scent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKagomeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soon she was face to face with a pack of about ten growling wolves. They were big, brown, and looked mean. She was about to high tail it back to camp when she remembered that she had a job to do a pulled out an arrow and pointed it at a extra big one.

She was about to let it loose when she noticed that they stopped growling and just stared. All of the wolves' heads were slightly tilted to the side in one direction or another. They just stared and gave her that same look that Inuyasha gave her when he wanted something. The puppy dog pout. They all had big giant cute looking eyes that said "Pet me!" It always worked on her and she was about to give in now.

One of the smaller wolves moved closer and she pointed the arrow at him. He came closer and closer, until he was close enough for her to reach out and touch it. It came right up to her with that cute face that made her want to cry. She could have sworn that its lip was quivering. It just came and lay at her feet.

It didn't do anything but sit on her feet with its head in its paws. She didn't know what to do she didn't know if it was a trick or what but it was one good trick because she definitely falling for it. She just couldn't point the arrow at that cute face anymore. So she slowly bent down to pet it. She gently touched its back. It didn't do anything. It just lifted its head up to look at her.

So she pet it more and more. It was amazing how soft the wolf's fur was. She sat on the ground next to the wolf and just sat there and pet it.

When the others came and lay around her she was a little nervous, but they were all really tame and she was really comfortable around the gentle giants. After about another half hour of sitting there with the wolves she heard a large gust of wind blew around her and the wolves. The breeze quickly disappeared and soon afterwards there was a rustle I the bushes and she popped up onto her feet in battle stance. The wolves were fine though.


	2. Chapter 2

I really appreciate all the people who faved this and added it to story alerts, but I would really like some more reviews. I have been working on other stories for a while and have been super busy, so please forgive the late update. Thanks for reading!

As Kagome aimed toward the mysterious rustling bushes it hit her. She had sensed jewel shards. She could also sense the aura of a youkai. It was coming from the direction that the rustling had just come from. Not only that, but there was more than one jewel shard. There were at least two maybe three small ones. All she had to do was wait for whatever it was to step out of the bushes and let her arrow fly. She could kill it and bring the shards back and rub it in Inuyasha's big fat ugly face.

What if she couldn't kill it, though? What if it was too powerful? What if she couldn't kill it? "Get your head out of the gutter Kagome! You can do it. You can do anything. You don't need anyone's help." She thought to herself. But what if she got hurt or captured or … or… maybe she shouldn't have gone. This was a bad idea. She should get back. She was about to turn around to run, when the youkai stepped out of the bushes.

It was a tall, dark haired, fur-clad wolf demon. Kagome looked over his odd outfit. It had a chest plate, which had fur covering his broad shoulders. He had a headband going across his forehead. He wore an odd fur skirt. She could also see a tail! He had a tail! She had gotten used to Inuyasha's dog ears on his head, but a tail?!

Kagome shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head. She was very scared and really didn't want to stay around to know too much more about the wolf. Then it hit her, these wolves were his and were for surely a trap. And she had totally and utterly fallen for it. She had to get away, now! She turned around to run. She jumped over the circle of wolves that had surrounded her a moment ago and all of the wolves lifted their heads up from their paws to look at her. None attacked or made a move to, so she got to the outside of the ring of wolves.

As she did she heard the demons deep husky voice say "Its okay I won't hurt you. I am sorry if I scared you. Please don't run." She heard deep sincerity in his voice. Being the person that she was, she turned around. She believed in giving chances and his voice sounded so pure she just had to. Sometimes she was just too nice.

She aimed the arrow at the demon and put on a stony glare. She was still terrified, though. She was poised to run. She still watched the motionless wolves lying on the ground out of the corner of her eyes. The demon did nothing but stare back at her with a slight grin.

"Hello my name is Koga. I see you found my wolves; I seem to have… lost them. You don't have to worry I won't hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you I would have killed you already or sent my wolves after you. What is your name, girl." He still had that innocent voice and Kagome felt like she could trust him. She slightly lowered her bow and said "My name is Kagome."

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Tell me what you are doing out by yourself, it really is not safe this late for young ladies like yourself to walk around unaccompanied." He talked in a very light voice so as not to scare her. " My traveling partner decided to be an ass so I am going to strike out on my own until I find a j-" she glared at him and lifted her bow up to him aiming for his head and said " Where did you get those jewel shards in your legs?" she made a slight nod toward his legs. "Oh, these? I found them. I use them to run faster. How did you know that they were in my legs? You can't see them, can you?" he had slight suspicion lacing his tone of voice. "I am a miko I can see jewel shards." She still had her death glare plastered on her face. "Please don't glare at me like that. I really don't mean any harm. If you want you can come to my camp and eat you are very welcome. I can smell the rain and I wouldn't want you out here on your own getting cold in the rain. You really can trust me. I can assure you, please come." This demon is really straight forward. She thought to herself.

He held his hand out to her. He had a large sincere grin on his face. His hand sat there outstretched for a moment while Kagome went over what she should do in her head. She had felt a good vibe coming from him. He did seem really sincere. She could see the rain clouds and it would really suck having to sleep out in that. She didn't want to go back. But he had jewel shards, could she trust him? Well she didn't care at the moment, this could potentially turn out really bad, but she didn't care.

She slung her bow around her shoulder and took Koga's hand. He immediately picked her up and slung her on his back without another word. At first she didn't know what he was doing and was scared, but then she saw that he was putting her on his back just like Inuyasha always did.

He sensed her fear when he put her on his back and looked up at her with a radiant smile. With that she was soothed. "Just so you know when I run with the jewel shards I kick up a whirlwind, so don't be scared." "Maybe this isn't such a good ide-" she was cut off when the whirlwind around them picked up speed. She was scared at first by his warning not knowing what he meant, and got completely freaked out when it actually happened. She was glad he gave her a warning because even with the warning she was scared out of her wits! She gradually soothed into it and became calm again. It was odd looking out of the air that was swirling around her.

As they left the clearing Koga whistled loudly and all at once the wolves got up and ran after them. She really doubted her choice of going with any random demon. When she put it that way she was really getting nervous. But she felt safe with this demon, he seemed nice and helpful. Not all demons were evil, she had met many kind demons and she was almost completely sure this was one of them. She was just going to agree with that and go with it.

After about five unsettling minutes on Koga's back Kagome saw a big rock face coming up. When Koga began to jump up it, Kagome lightly squealed, since she wasn't quite expecting it. "Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to warn you. My camp is up here. You will be able to meet my pack brothers Hakkaku and Ginta." She didn't know about these other demons, but he almost sounded like a happy child showing their mother a new toy.

When they got to the top they came to a cave with a fire on the cliff in front of it. Sitting in front of the fire were two male wolf demons just like Koga. When the demons looked up they both had large beaming smiles that melted Kagome's heart.

"Welcome to the wolf den, Kagome." He looked down at her with eyes that she hadn't seen before. What was in them? She wondered. She just looked up with a smile.

I am going to end this chapter here. Could anyone tell me if Hakkaku and Ginta are his brothers or what? I am too lazy to write more, but I promise the next chapter won't take as long. Thanks to the people who reviewed, but I would like more reviews. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I am so sorry for the late update! I have been so busy, it's amazing! I want to thank the people who faved this! You rock. And the people who reviewed, you are my idols. Oh and I fixed the second chapter! Not brothers got it.

"I am Ginta!" "And I am Hakkaku!" the two other wolf demons said together. Kagome was dumbfounded by how inviting these wolves were! At the same moment the two yelled "I am the one with the dimples" Ginta pointed at his cheeks and smiled so large that dimples were created on his face and struck a pose. "And I am the one with the biceps" Hakkaku flexed the muscle on his arm and struck a pose, right next to Ginta.

When the two were done with their little introduction everything was quite. No one moved. Kagome and Koga just stared at the two at their knees in front of them, breathing hard from exertion.

Kagome was the first to do anything. She burst out laughing! After her Koga did the same and the other two followed suit. They all made their way over to the logs and sat down by the fire.

"I am sorry, but that was the oddest greeting anyone has ever given me!" Kagome said and everyone burst out laughing again. "Oh by the way I am Kagome." She gave the demons a smile. "We were so worried when Koga was gone for so long that we stayed up and waited for him, but when he came back with a pretty girl we were surprised." Kagome gave a small giggle when she was called pretty by Ginta. "How did you come to getting here with Koga anyway, Kagome?" Hakkaku asked and Koga added "And who is this traveling partner of yours anyway? How could he ever be so rude to someone as nice and beautiful as you?"

When Koga said the last sentence Kagome looked up at him. He did have nice eyes. She caught herself staring at him for a moment and shook herself out of it and explained her "situation" with Inuyasha. "He just acted so rude and inconsiderate! I mean it's not like we weren't trying! It's just so… so… hard." She let out a little exasperated sigh. She looked down at her feet and put her head down so that no one would see the tears welling up in her eyes. She was just so sick of it and knowing that she would have to face her friends after the freak out she had, crushed her. She had acted like a child.

At the feeling of arms around her, she jumped. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Koga, who had his arms around when he first could smell salt water. So she buried her face in his chest.

He looked down at her and saw how her head was looking towards the ground and silent tears fell down to the rock surface ground. Why was she crying? It must have been because of this Inuyasha fellow she was talking about. Why would he be so cruel to such a kind person? Well, Koga knew he never would be.

So he hugged her. He never wanted to see her cry. He may not have known her for long, but he could tell she was a good person. The wolves never took a liking to people. Hell, they didn't like him at first and he grew up with them! But they took an instant liking to this girl. He never really liked that lovey-dovey stuff, but he was starting to really fall for the girl he met a few hours ago.

"Please don't cry Kagome. If you don't want to you don't have to ever see that ass again. You're welcome to stay with us." He spoke softly to make her feel better.

She wiped her eyes and took her face out of his chest to look up into his face. He was smiling lightly. Why was he so nice? It was odd. Or maybe she really just didn't know what nice was on account of Inuyasha always treating her so nasty. She smiled up one more time and released herself from his arms and smiled at all three.

Seeing that Kagome had recovered from her sad moment Ginta perked up and smiled. "So you can sense jewel shard?" being polite Kagome answered, although she was a little suspicious. "Yes, my friends and I are looking for an evil demon named Naraku and trying to get all the jewel shards." When she said that all three demons gasped. In a low growl Koga repeated his name "Naraku."

"Do you know Naraku?" Kagome now was confused and a little nervous. She looked over at Hakkaku and Ginta to see that they were staring at the ground, sadness washing over their features. When she saw Koga she became a little scared. His features were blank and his eyes became clouded and dark. She jumped when his low voice began to speak.

"Not long ago Naraku's minion, Kagura, killed my entire pack, except for us three. We weren't there, but I still had to be the one to happen upon their dead corpses. Ever since then we have been searching for Naraku, to finally take revenge for my fallen comrades." Koga lowered his head for a moment to calm himself. All the anger welling up in him was about to break loose and release his inner demon self and he didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to scare Kagome. "Well, I will kill him one day and that's all that matters." When he said that he stretched out and put his arms behind his head and leaned against a large boulder that was behind his back and closed his eyes.

When he lifted his head again Kagome saw that his eyes had cleared and he had a small smile on his face. "Naraku has hurt many people." Kagome said softly. "But could you tell me where you got those jewel shards of yours. Kagome nodded towards his leg. "I took them off demons that I have killed in the past. You really don't have to worry, though, I only use them for traveling faster." He gave her a sincere smile to assure her.

She sighed when he smiled at her. She melted a little on the inside. Now that she really thought about it he was so handsome! He was a good half foot taller than she. And his hair was just beautiful! It practically streamed down his back. He looked so different from Hakkaku and Ginta, though. Hakkaku had a large white Mohawk and Ginta had short hair that was gray, but had a large black streak going from his forehead to the back of his head. The two had quite the hair styles.

They had very similar outfits to Koga's, but different in a few ways. Ginta's stomach was showing and Hakkaku had a large chain that was draped across his shoulder and it went across hiss chest to his waist. Other than those slight differences their outfits were basically the same, with the fur and armor covering their whole bodies, excluding arms, legs, and faces.

After the short observing time she just couldn't help it much longer. She stood up and walked over to Hakkaku and stood behind him. All eyes were looking at her. "What are you doing, Kagome?" Hakkaku asked. She didn't answer. She slowly lifted up her finger, inch by inch, closer and closer, until she poked his hair. "How does it stay up?!" she exclaimed. Everyone burst out laughing, except for Kagome who was dumbfounded that his hair stayed straight up without gel or spray.

She stood there behind Hakkaku for a moment, poking at his hair, trying to make it fall down. She tried to rub it down with her hands, brush it with her fingers, and push it over, but nothing worked. She was set on keeping his hair down while they others laughed. "Uh… Kagome, what are you doing to my hair?" Hakkaku asked with some doubt. "I'm trying to make it stay down, but it's not working, so stay still. Aha!" she exclaimed when she came up with a solution. She ran over to her bag and knelt down beside it. She rummaged around in it for a moment before she came out with her brush.

She walked back to Hakkaku, brush in hand and stood behind him, once again. Now everyone was quiet, staring at her. "Kagome… what is that." Hakkaku was starting to get worried when she pulled out the spiky looking stick. When Kagome lifted it over his head he got scared and put his hands over his head and yelled "No! Don't hurt me!" Kagome giggled and explained her brush to them.

"Oh." Was all Hakkaku could say. He was a little embarrassed at his reaction. She brushed his hair forward over and over again. It just kept popping up over and over again. It was finally starting to stay down a little, but Hakkaku kept wiggling yelling "It tickles, it tickles, Kagome." In her final attempt it worked. She lightly ran the brush over the line of thick white hair and it stayed down! She brushed it toward the side, so that it was partially was over his left eye.

"Yeah, I finally got it to stay down! And if you ask me it looks good!" Everyone laughed, except for Koga. He was looking away. He couldn't help it, but he felt a little jealous of all the attention Hakkaku got.

Kagome looked over at Koga, who wasn't laughing or even smiling. Hmm. "Your next Koga." She smiled over to him and saw him turn to her and give her the same smile she thought looked cute. "Yeah right!" Everyone laughed again

Kagome's laugh was cut off by a long yawn. She never really noticed, but it was dark and was probably really late, too. A second later a big, fat rain drop landed on the tip of her nose. When it hit her, she went cross-eyed for a moment when she saw what landed on her nose. When Hakkaku stood up his hair stood straight up again and Kagome sighed a bit. "Sorry Kagome." He said. "It's okay."

"It's time to go in the cave." He knew the rain was coming, but he wasn't paying attention. He was too occupied watching her. She just took his breath away. Huh. So they all moved into the cave and soon had a fire going. "I'll take watch." Said Ginta, but Koga told him to go back to sleep. "You three sleep, I want to take watch now." Kagome said goodnight to the three wolves and crawled in her sleeping bag, next to the fire. The other two lay down, too.

Koga sat there for a while, just thinking. He watched Kagome. He saw how her body went up and down with every breath. She was so beautiful. What were these feeling he felt for her? He really didn't know.

**REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOU! **Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Well I am sorry for being so late on updating, but I am having a hard time keeping up. So please bare with me here. I really enjoy all the reviews, so please do more!

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up from her sleeping bag and stretched. A big yawn escaped her mouth. "Good morning Kagome!" Kagome smiled as the two wolf demons gave their greeting. "Good morning Hakkaku, Ginta!" She gave them a radiant smile, before it was overwhelmed by a frown. "Where's Koga?" she asked. "Oh, he went off somewhere, he should be back soon, don't worry." Ginta reassured her with a smile and turned back to the fire.

Kagome stood up from her sleeping bag and walked to sit on a log by the fire. The moment she step foot out of the cave she covered her eyes. It was a bright sunny day out. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light she sat near the two. 'I must have really slept in' she thought to herself. It had to be at least eight o'clock and for the past few weeks she had to be up by at least six to start her search for the jewel shards. It was a great feeling to sleep in late.

So Kagome sat next to the two and asked "Are you guys hungry?" Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and looked at Kagome and nodded their heads. So Kagome pulled out a few ramen cups and began to boil water. When the noodles were done she handed a cup to each of the two and watched them as she blew on hers to cool it down. In one swift movement at the same time the two wolves had a mouthful of noodles. Their eyes got huge and they began to wave their hands and mumble incoherent words. Kagome watched with wide eyes. After a minute they both swallowed the noodles in a large gulp.

They were breathing heavily with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. Kagome giggled and looked over at the two who were starting to calm down now. "You really shouldn't eat it really fast, blow on it first to cool it down or you will burn your tongue." They closed their mouths, tongue hanging out the sides, and nodded. She giggled once again. She pulled out two water bottles from her pack and walked over to Hakkaku and Ginta. She sat between them and opened the bottles and handed the bottles to the wolf demons. The two smiled and drank to sooth their burning tongues.

When their tongues cooled they began to eat once again and made sure they cooled their food before they put it in their mouths. Kagome sat between the two chatting and eating. When they were done eating a large wind gusted around them. That was a familiar wind. "Koga!"

Kagome got up and walked over to the tall demon and said "Good morning, Koga! I have noodles for you if you are hungry." She smiled up at him. "No thank you Kagome, but I have something for you." He said with a grin. Kagome had a confused look on her face. 'Why would he get me something?' she thought. "What is it?" she said. "Close your eyes, first and I'll give it to you." He said. So she did as he said and closed her eyes. For a moment nothing happened, and she felt her hair being moved. After a moment Koga told her she could open her eyes and she did just that. She felt her ear where her hair had been moved and saw that there was a flower there. It was beautiful! It had light pink petals and small white streaks going through them.

"Th-thanks Koga, that was really nice of you." Kagome had a slight blush on her face as she gave him a sincere smile. "No problem babe. I thought it was really pretty and thought of you." when Koga said that Kagome's blush became three shades darker. Trying to make her blush go away Kagome decided to make small talk with him. "So… why were you gone for so long this morning?" she asked. "Oh, I decided that you would want to take a bath so I went looking for a hot springs. I found one nearby if you want to go." He looked at her with a hopeful smile. Kagome's blush got even darker. "Yeah. I'll go later, but first you need to eat."

Kagome heated up some water and put it in the cup to cook. After a few minutes the noodles were ready and she handed the cup to Koga, who took it gratefully with a smile. "Watch out its really hot!" yelled Hakkaku and Ginta. "We burnt our tongues, look!" They both stuck out their tongues and pointed at them. Kagome giggled and told him to blow on the noodles before he ate them.

So for the next few hours the group sat a round the fire talking. The wolf pups came and sat in Kagome's arms and she gently pet them. Kagome explained about the well and that she was from the future and that was how she got all her odd food and clothes.

While Koga ate he silently watched Kagome. He didn't really listen to her, on account of how the thoughts in his head were flying. He watched how she was so loving to the young wolf pups. She gently stroked their brown fur. She would be a great mother… and a great mate. But what was he thinking? He could never be good enough for someone like her. But he had to admit he did have a big crush on her. He watched her smile and laugh. She had a great smile. She also had a great a-. His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hey Koga, you there! Earth to Koga, wake up!" He stuck his tongue out and licked her hand that was so close to his face. "Ewww! Well, I guess your awake now. What happened to that hot spring you were talking about? Can I still go and take a warm bath?" she wiped the spit off her hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Of course, Kagome! Just let me finish eating." So Koga quickly put the cup to his lips and slurped the noodles and liquid. He gave a small squeal when found out that it was hot… really hot. His tongue was now burnt and throbbing with pain.

"Kagome I burnt my tongue! It hurts!" he whined mockingly. She giggled and said "Well, I did tell you that it would be hot, didn't I? Now you'll just have to be a big boy and get over it." A sly smile snaked its way over Koga's face. "Isn't there a way for you to make it feel better?" Kagome got a suspicious look on her face by his expression but said "No, Koga, I'm sorry there isn't." He said back "I can think of a way though." With a now confused look Kagome said "And what would that be?" she regretted ever asking. Koga got up and lifted her up, the puppy jumping off her lap, and took her into his arms. "You could kiss it and make it feel better. And I could have sworn burnt my lips too, while your at it." Koga stuck the tip of his tongue out of his mouth for her. Kagome frowned and grabbed his tongue and pulled it out of his mouth. "Oh, but I think it looks okay Koga." She let go of his tongue and sat back down. He gave her a disappointed look. Hakkaku and Ginta giggled to themselves and got up to leave to "hunt".

"If you say so. Are you ready to go?" Kagome looked up at him with her eyes wide. "You mean you are going with me?" He laughed. "Well if a hungry demon comes along and there is a pretty human bathing I don't think he'll refrain from eating you. Plus, it is quite a ways a way. I won't watch you if that is what you are thinking." Kagome's eyes returned to normal size when she understood what he was saying. "Okay… but you need to look the other way." She got on his back and the two sped off in a whirlwind.

After a few minutes on Koga's back the pair came to a hot springs in the middle of a forest. Koga let her off his back and walked a few feet away from the water and turned his back. "Go ahead and get in, I promise that I won't look. And if under any condition I so much as glance back, you can, I don't know… do my hair up horribly!" He laughed and sat down, back to Kagome. She was a little unsure at first and stood there for a moment, not moving. She knew she could trust Koga but… well she stunk and needed a bath, so what the heck.

Kagome quickly got undressed and slowly waded into the warm, soothing water. With a long sigh she sat on a rock in the water. After a moment she slowly went under the water and scrubbed her hair. When it was thoroughly wet she went back to shore and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner. She quickly glanced at Koga who was in the exact same position she had left him in, he hadn't moved a muscle. She carried the bottles back into the water with her to the same spot she was in before and dunked her body in the water one more time and washed her hair thoroughly. She lathered the shampoo in thoroughly and went underwater once again to wash it out. She scrubbed her hair to make sure all the shampoo was gone before she put the conditioner in.

When her hair was a big ball of suds from the conditioner, she went under water for a moment. She ran her fingers through her hair until it was silky smooth. It was so nice to have clean hair. She slowly brought her head out of the water so that only her nose and eyes were out of the water. She lurked around in the small area for a moment like that, feeling like a crocodile. When she was done she sat and breathed deeply from her nose and shut her eyes.

She thought she felt movement in the water ahead of her. She opened her eyes and looked, but there was nothing there so she closed them again. The movement in front of her was definite the second time and her eyes shot open. She saw a snake right in front of her face! It was a big snake, with beady eyes and its tongue flickered in and out of it's mouth. She shot up and out of the water like a bullet. "Aaaah, Koga!" she ran at top speed out of the water and straight to the spot to where he was sitting.

When Koga heard Kagome yell his name he became scared at what had happened to her. He whipped around as fast as he could and was ready to dive into the water to save her, but he came face to face with a naked Kagome hanging onto him. She was wet and naked and holding him like she would never let go. He looked down at the slick black hair and inhaled its delicious aroma; it smelt so delicious that his eyes almost rolled back into his head, the smell of cherry blossoms. He could feel her bare chest pressing up against his and the way his body reacted was not the best for such close contact.

He snapped out of his stupor and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders "What's wrong, what happened?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said "There's a snake demon in the water!" He quickly jumped to action and sniffed out the pesky demon while Kagome picked a towel out of her bag.

He came back in a matter of moments and held up a little two inch snake baby. "You mean this snake demon was attacking you?" she gave a small giggle and said "Uh… I could have sworn it was bigger." She gave him a smile and they both laughed. He flung the attacker back into the forest. "You can go back on, now, I am sure there isn't anything else." She blushed as she noticed her current clothing. "I was done anyway, I'll just change. Could you turn around please?"

Koga gave a small blush and turned as she asked. He could hear her dry herself with the towel and he could hear her go through pack. When he heard her start to put on her clothes, he couldn't help it any longer. He slightly turned his head. He was too late, Kagome was almost done she had on all her clothes and was just finishing buttoning her shirt. As he watched she quickly glanced up and saw him looking at her. When he saw her watching he snapped his head back forward. She gasped and glared at him. "How long have you been watching?" at her tone of voice his head went down and he turned around now that she was fully dressed.

I wasn't watching, I heard you finish and turned back." He gave her the best smile he could muster. Finally her glare evaporated and smiled "Well, since you "weren't "watching, I guess you won't mind if I do your hair tonight." He rolled his eyes and said "I guess not. He picked her up and they went the rest of the way in silence. But he couldn't help but remember how nice it was to have her naked body pressed against him. It felt pretty damn good. He smiled to himself and quickly ran back to camp, excited for what he was going to do. They were going to have a fun night.

"I smell her! Hey guys, hurry your asses up, I got her sent and she's not that far away! If you guy hurry it up we can find her by tonight!" Inuyasha yelled back to Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. The group had gotten very nervous when Kagome hadn't come back before the rain or the next day. So Inuyasha decided to postpone looking for jewel shards to find Kagome. His heart fluttered when he could smell her. The rain had washed away almost all sent trails and they had had a hard time finding Kagome's, but he was sure it was her this time. But there was another scent with hers. What was it?

A/N- Okay here's the next chapter. In the second to last paragraph don't take it the wrong way. He didn't mean that. I hope you like this, cause it is really late and I should be asleep, but instead I am writing this. Please review! I love your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Well… I really don't know why the hell I am typing this. I haven't done any of my other stories in forever and I am kind of sad about that, but so many people like this and I enjoy writing it and I really like this chapter. So please review.

A small laugh erupted from Koga as he thought of tonight. "What are you laughing about?" Kagome asked with a suspicious sounding voice. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about… uh… what you did to Hakkaku's hair." The suspicion left Kagome's voice. "Well, it didn't look bad! In my time people would think he was a stud, thank you very much!" the pair laughed and Koga sped the rest of the way to the wolf den. On the way there Kagome talked on and on about how pretty Koga's hair would be after she was done with it. She was going to put it in pig tails and how she would make him look like a little girl, and then parade him around in front of Hakkaku and Ginta, just to embarrass him. The two laughed all the way back.

When Koga and Kagome got back they were greeted by Hakkaku and Ginta's smiling faces. It was already getting dark, so Kagome put the water on to boil and made up a few cups of ramen. When the ramen was done the crew ate over idle chat.

Their conversation consisted of how popular the three guys were with the lady wolves. "Well… I, out of us three bachelors, have been the most popular for as long as I can remember." stated Ginta. He was quickly answered with a beating from Hakkaku. "Girls always liked my rock hard abs and hair." He, also, was greeted with a punch to the head from Ginta. "Rock hard abs my butt! Girls were always attracted to my cute dimples! They said I was sweet and romantic!" An outraged sound came out of Hakkaku. "Sweet and romantic? Please! You mean wimpy, right? They liked how I was strong and manly!" The two went on like this for a while saying how the other wasn't as good and how they were much better, blah, blah, blah.

While the two were squabbling, Kagome noticed how quiet and zoned out Koga was. He had hardly touched his food and was staring off into the abyss that Kagome couldn't see. He really didn't want to talk about past girlfriends in front of Kagome. Even he knew that current girlfriends don't like to talk or know about past girlfriends. But then again what was he thinking? He had just met her and she hadn't agreed to be his girlfriend. But he was almost certain that after tonight she wouldn't, no couldn't, say no to being his girlfriend. Because tonight he was going to bring her to see… his thoughts were cut off by Kagome's hand, once again, waving in front of his face.

"Koga, you really need to quit spacing out! Now why don't you tell us about your past girlfriends! I want to hear about your past loves." Koga's eyes were wide and he looked from face to face. Hakkaku and Ginta had stopped fighting and were staring at him, not talking. Kagome was quiet. With all eyes on Koga he began to get nervous.

"Oh… me… I…uh, never really… dated." He gulped and looked at the amazed faces of the people around him. Kagome's jaw was almost on the ground Ginta and Hakkaku's faces were slightly tilted to one side or the other. Kagome's comment slightly caught Koga off guard "But… but… your so hot." She stated plainly and when all the faces turned to her in amazement she slightly blushed. "I… I mean you are handsome and I am surprised girls wouldn't date you. Yeah, that's what I meant." Kagome looked towards the ground to hide the growing blush on her face. Koga smirked taking the comment as a compliment.

"Oh, Kagome, now that I think of it, I was going to show you something. You want to go see it right now?" he had a large grin from ear to ear plastered on his face. Kagome looked up and in a blunt tone said "But it's dark." His smile faltered a little, but didn't completely disappear. "It's not dark where I'm taking you. Come on! We won't go for long!" Kagome had a look of suspicion, but decided to go with him anyway. She thought that this was going to be the last night to see him, so she would just go along with it. "Well, okay, but let's go quickly." So Kagome jumped on Koga's back and the two sped off into the darkness.

They took a long winding path through a forest that was at the base of the rock formation that the den was on. It was very dense and the shrubs scraped at her feet that were dangling down from Koga's back. Usually Koga kicked up a little whirlwind when he ran, but this time he was just running, like Inuyasha. He wasn't using the jewel shards as he ran.

After a while of running Koga suddenly stopped and set Kagome gently on the ground. "Are we here?" said Kagome looking around in dismay as she just saw more forest. Koga turned to face her and said "No, not yet, but almost. Just close your eyes, first, then I will tell you when we are there.

Kagome's eyebrows lifted in a little bit of surprise and disbelief. She was going to comment on it, but decided against it and closed her eyes as Koga had asked. She waited a moment and nothing happened. She was about to open her eyes to ask him what she was waiting for, when she felt her body being lifted. She gave a small squeal and automatically opened them. Koga smiled and told her she was okay and to close her eyes again. And she obliged

It was a serious mental battle for him. He didn't know if he wanted to pick her up or what. But in the end he decided that carrying her was the best possibility. So Koga hoisted Kagome into his arms bridal style. She made a small noise and clung to him. He was lucky that he didn't walk into the clearing or she would have seen his secret, because she immediately opened her eyes. He beckoned her to close them again, which she did, thankfully. He very much enjoyed having her small form in his arms, the feeling of being her only protection. It felt good.

Kagome was unsure about him carrying her in such a way, but she decided that it felt nice to be in his strong arms. She found herself snuggling in closer to his chest. After she had closed her eyes he began to walk forward and the farther they went the louder a peculiar sound got. "Koga, what is that sound?" she asked, her eyebrows creasing. "You'll see in a moment. Just hold on."

Koga gently set Kagome down in a nice spot. He got very close to her ear and whispered in a very low voice "You can open your eyes, now, Kagome." She opened her eyes and he watched as she took in her surroundings and gasped.

Feeling his breath on her ear made Kagome shiver. She opened her eyes which she now couldn't believe. The source of the noise was a waterfall that fell into a small pool below. The water was tinted a deep blue. There was a clearing around it, which they were now standing in. Small pink flowers grew all around in the clearing. And the whole clearing was lit by small fire flies floating in the soft breeze. It was so beautiful. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.

Koga stood in front of her and took her hands in his own. "So what do you think?" He looked into her eyes to see that there were now brimming with tears. As one tear drop fell Koga lifted his hand up and brushed it away. "Kagome don't cry. I brought you here to make you happy. Please don't cry," Kagome smiled up at him and blinked away the tears "It's just so pretty and no one has ever done anything so nice for me." He smiled down at her "Well, get used to it. And you want to know something?" she looked up at him "What?" Koga got an odd look in his eyes. "The water is really nice this time of year." Kagome's eyes got wide. "Ko- Koga no, I'm not going in to the-" her sentence was cut short by Koga sweeping her up into his arms and making a mad dash into the water, Kagome struggling the whole way in his arms, but to no avail.

He made a flying leap into the water, Kagome making a surprised squeal in his arms. When the two resurfaced Koga was laughing at the top of his lungs and Kagome had a playful grin on her face "Well if you are going to play rough how do you like this?" She flung herself at him and knocked him over into the water. They resurfaced again flung one another back down into the water repeatedly.

When the two agreed that it was time to get out they made their may out of the water and back on land. Kagome found a place not far off, that had soft grass and plopped herself down, Koga soon followed and sat next to her. They looked at one another and laughed. Koga's usually perfect ponytail was totally destroyed. His long black hair was now flowing down his back. Kagome's hair was half covering her face so that you could see only one eye.

Koga kneeled in front of Kagome and ran his hand through her hair, smoothing it back and out of her face. Now her long raven locks were trailing down her shoulders. "There, now I can see your beautiful face." They both laughed again. "Hey, I still haven't gotten the chance to do your hair. Can I do it now? Please!?" She looked at him with big round eyes. He rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. Just make me look sexy." Now it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes as she started to work on his hair.

She kneeled behind him and ran her hands through his hair to get any snarls out. Surprisingly, even after a swim there were none. His hair is much longer down and was very smooth. She parted his hair to the side on the right side of his head. She gently brushed his hair to the correct directions. She moved to kneel in front of him. She brushed to hair out of his face. "Give me that knife." A confused look crossed Koga's features. "What?" Kagome shook her head and took the knife out of the scabbard on his left side.

He flinched and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing with that?" he glanced down at the knife in her slender fingers, then back at her face. "Just trust me." He hesitated slightly, but let go of her wrists. She brought the knife up to his hair and began to gently trim up his bangs; she cut of a few inches then put the knife back in its owner's scabbard.

Kagome sat back on her heels and admired her work. She had successfully given Koga side swept bangs. She had to admit he did look sexy. All wet with his hair down. She sat there for a moment, admiring how great Koga looked and how she had done such a nice job on his hair. "So… do I look sexy?" Koga leaned back and stuck a pose with his arm behind his head. The two laughed. "If you asked me, I would say you do look pretty damn sexy, but if you went up to any random girl off the street she probably would jump you without an answer." They laughed again.

After a moment of silence Kagome said "its cold out, you want to get going?" she looked at Koga, who was sitting next to her. "No." with that one word he picked her up and sat her on his lap. He leaned down to Kagome in his lap and said "Body heat is much better." And wrapped his arms around her and brought her up to his chest. Kagome sighed and snuggled closer to him. They sat like that in silence. Kagome was the first to break the sweet silence "Now that I look at these flowers closer… is this the place where you got the one you gave me this morning?" he smiled and bent over and picked a small pink flower that was near them and placed it behind her ear, "Yes." And the pair sat together once again in silence.

"Kagome?" Koga spoke softly. "Yes?" Koga once again picked her up and sat her on his lap facing him. "I… want to ask. You are just so beautiful and kind. I know I, kind of, just met you, but… I really feel a connection to you… and… I want you to become my mate." Koga couldn't keep his eyes on her anymore and looked to the side. After a moment he still didn't hear a reply from her so he looked back up.A single tear fell down her cheek.

Kagome gave Koga a devious smile and pushed him down onto his back. She put a knee on either side of his hips and an arm on either side of his chest. She leaned down so that their faces were inches apart. Her hair hung down over his face and she whispered "You have no idea what that means to me." And she bent down the rest of the way so that their lips met in a soft, but passionate kiss.

They separated for breath and Koga began to speak "Kagome, I am so-" but his words were cut off by another heated kiss from Kagome. He lifted his hands up and gently placed them on her hips. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever, but they had to stop, once again, for breath. This time Koga was the first to start the next kiss and both their breaths were becoming more erratic and when Kagome was about to deepen the kiss with her tongue, she was stopped… by an, oh so familiar, voice. "Kagome?"

She abruptly stopped the kiss. Her eyes grew wide and her head slowly turned toward the owner of the voice. "Inuyasha?"

A/N-Okay thanks for reading this far! Please review and tell me about what you think of this chapter. And please tell me on how you think my writing is. Oh, yeah! I have gone over some of my past stories and was really upset by how horribly mediocre it was. So I might stop doing all my stories for the meantime and revise everything. But that would take a while so tell me what you think on that. My friend said "It's about quality not quantity." So I am unsure what to do. I really appreciate the nice reviews and faves on this story. I thank all the people's help. But right now I need some more, so please give advice on what to do! PLEASE! I'M FRANTIC!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hi… oh god please don't kill me!curls up in a ball I know this is late, but I have been outrageously busy, and my life has been crazy. I think I've updated like one story in the past month. I will try to update more, but don't count too much on it. I've really tried hard, but it's too damn hard. Thanks for reading!

Kagome quickly looked in any direction, but Inuyasha's, which she ended up looking straight back down at Koga, who stared back up at Kagome. He had a confused look on his face and if they weren't in the current circumstances her heart would have melted. The thoughts in Kagome's head were flying back and forth; she really didn't know what to do. She looked down at the current position her and Koga were in and quickly jumped off him.

She jumped over to his side and ended up on her butt.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed a sigh. She knew she had to say something sooner or later, so she decided to get it out. "Inuyasha… I…" her words were cut off by her being hit in the chest and taken by the shoulders. Her eyes shot open and she found herself with Inuyasha staring down at her with his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, I understand, but…" his voice became deep and anger filled as he turned to face Koga.

"As for you, I don't know what you did to my Kagome, but I can assure you that you will never have to worry about this creep again, Kagome." Inuyasha turned and put Kagome in a protective position behind himself. Kagome was still shocked and was unsure what was about to happen, but when Inuyasha whipped out his sword, she had an idea. "Inuyasha wait!" but it was too late and he had taken a lunge at Koga.

"Is this the guy who had hurt you before, Kagome? I'll take care of him for you and we can go back to where we were." With that Koga lunged toward Inuyasha, claws held back in a sinister manner, ready to hurt Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped high into the air and held Tessaiga over his head and brought it down towards Koga, but he evaded Inuyasha's attack with a quick side step and kicked Inuyasha in the side with all his might. Inuyasha howled in pain and whipped around, sword in hand and cut Koga's cheek.

Koga had a look of surprise on his face as he brought his hand to his face wiping the blood away. No one had ever openly challenged him and actually cut him before. This guy might actually turn out to be a challenge. Koga snapped out of his stupor when Inuyasha charged him again. Koga chuckled to himself as he watched Inuyasha's fighting style. He basically ran at the enemy and swung at him in blind rage.

Upon hearing the wolf chuckle Inuyasha glowered at him and said in a deathly tone "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, cause I'm going to kill you for what you did to my Kagome!" Koga chuckled again in reply. "For what I did to her? If you hadn't noticed she was very clearly kissing me of her own free will. Or maybe it should be the other way around and I should kill YOU for what you did to MY Kagome." Inuyasha's face contorted into what looked like confusion and rage as he made another lunge for Koga.

Kagome was about to run in between the two, but stopped when she heard her name being called from behind her. She quickly turned to see what other drama was about to unfold, but found herself on her back with a little kitsune jumping on her chest. "Oh Kagome I was so worried that you had been eaten by a demon! I thought I would never see you again!" Kagome giggled and patted the kitsune on the head. "Shippou, trust me, I would never be eaten by a demon." The pair giggled and Kagome looked up to see the demon huntress and the troublesome monk walk into the clearing.

"Kagome, it is a relief to see you that you are unharmed." said Miroku as he helped Kagome back to her feet. "Are you okay? Who is that demon Inuyasha is fighting?" Kagome's eyes became wide as she remembered. "KOGA!" Kagome whipped around and ran back to the fighting pair. "Huh, who's Koga?" whispered Sango to Miroku, who shrugged in reply.

In the time that Kagome had been reunited with her other friends, the fight had escalated from threats to both in a wild battle, Koga was punching and Inuyasha slashing with his sword. Both had accumulated bruises and scratches in the short period of time Kagome had had her back turned. She ran as fast as she could to stop the fight and yelled Koga's name at the top of her voice.

When Koga had heard his named called from Kagome he lost his focus and looked her way, but in the moment that Koga was looking towards Kagome, Inuyasha lunged at him and landed a hard blow to his right cheek, sending him sprawling a few feet.

"Ha, wolf! Now die!" Inuyasha stood over Koga and poised Tessaiga over his head, ready to stab Koga in the chest. With all his might he brought the sword down to Koga's body, aiming for his heart.

It amazed Inuyasha that he could stop his sword in time. He used all his might to thrust the sword down, but had to stop when Kagome sprawled herself on top of the mangy wolf yelling "Stop Inuyasha, don't do it!" at the top of her lungs. Now Inuyasha was completely and utterly confused, and it showed on his face clearly. That wolf was practically eating her face earlier and his scent was covering her body. What if he had…

Tears streamed down Kagome's face. She was trying to tell Inuyasha to stop, but after her last screamed plead; she couldn't do anything, but cry and whisper for Inuyasha to stop. When she didn't feel a sword pierce through herself she slowly wiped her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. A look of unhappiness and confusion was plastered on his face.

"Look what you did now you dumb dog!" Koga glared up at Inuyasha with pure malice in his eyes, but when he looked back down at Kagome the look evaporated. "Come here Kagome, please stop crying." Kagome nodded and crawled into his lap and wiped her eyes, trying to make the tears stop. Koga gently rubbed her back as she sat in his lap.

"Kagome! What are you doing! Get out of that thing's lap and c-" his words were cut short by Kagome. "Shut it Inuyasha! Don't EVER and I mean EVER call Koga an IT and no, I won't move, now just give me a second to calm down and then I will explain everything. But please just, just stop!"

Every person that was now in the clearing wouldn't be more surprised if Sesshomaru walked out in a dress, on account of what Kagome just said. Koga's surprise evaporated the quickest and he smirked at the small girl curled up in his lap. She had stood up for him and probably had just saved his life. He gently brought his arms around her in a tight embrace and laid his head on her shoulder.

Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his stupor, too. "Well, if you feel that way, Kagome, then I guess I better leave, it looks as if I'm not needed." Inuyasha turned and began to walk away, but stopped when he heard Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha, please look at me." Inuyasha turned and looked at her, not saying a word. "That is the same thing, I've seen over the past few years. Your back." Kagome slowly got up, Koga standing behind her, with his hands on her shoulders. "Now that I know I have someone I can count on" Kagome put her hand over Koga's and gave him a quick look then she turned back to Inuyasha with a glare. "So, now YOU will be the one seeing MY back."

Kagome turned and walked past Koga toward the wide-eyed, open-mouthed gang. "Fine then Kagome, I don't need you. Come on you guys, let's leave these two alone." Inuyasha turned and walked a ways, but turned back around when he didn't hear anyone following. He saw everybody just standing there looking back towards him.

"Come on you guys, we need to go!" Inuyasha looked back at him with the same confused look he had on earlier. No one budged. "I see, then. You guys can stay with this, this traitor and her… thing!" Inuyasha turned and jumped into the nearby trees, speeding towards any direction possible, he didn't need them, any of them.

As soon as Inuyasha left, Kagome collapsed to the ground, crying. Tears streamed down her face as she sat there. Everybody rushed to her side giving her comforting words. Kagome slowly brought her face up and she looked in the direction that Inuyasha had gone. She sat there a moment staring in the same direction, but after a moment Koga caught on to what she was staring at and sat in her view.

Koga cupped her chin and brought her eyes to his and said "Kagome, don't worry. Now that I think of it you promised me you wouldn't cry while we were here. Be a civil girl and introduce me to your friends." Kagome smiled. She stood up and wiped her eyes for the final time before she introduced everyone to Koga.

Soon after introductions were done the group of five got camp set up, and a fire going. The whole time Kagome was quiet and thought to herself. 'Did I just make a big mistake by saying that? Do I really value Koga as much as I value Inuyasha? Should I take back what I said and go talk to Inuyasha?'

As everyone sat around the fire talking, only one person noticed how quiet Kagome was. That person was Koga and he was secretly making a plan on talking to her about it. But he would have to get her alone… and maybe a little bit horny…

A/N- Please forgive me for the long wait! I will try to hurry the next chapter. And yes, I do know this is short, but… but… get over it! At least its an update. Please give me a review! I crave them! And I just couldn't help with the Sesshomaru thing, it sounded funny.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-… sorry

A/N-… sorry.

As the group sat around the fire Koga sat and watched Kagome. He saw how much the group really did love this girl. The young kitsune sat in her lap, looking up at her as if she was his mother. The demon huntress, Sango, looked upon Kagome with respect and warmth as if she was a sister, a close one at that, and the monk, that Koga found quite lecherous, always had a fond smile on when he talked to her, whether he had acceptable thoughts at the moment, Koga didn't know and didn't want to know.

Apparently when Kagome was gone with Koga for the past few days, she was greatly missed. They had been looking for her the entire time she was gone and was genuinely worried for her. It made Koga feel relieved to know that if he was never around, she had reliable friends to trust, but Koga had found out that the troublesome hanyou was a whole other story.

Koga had smelled his scent all over and knew that he was close to the camp and was probably watching them. Koga smirked to himself, knowing that he should be the one watching the hanyou and not the other way around. He was sure that the hanyou could not be trusted. The way he treated the group and Kagome earlier was not ideal, and he seemed to be easily provoked and constantly angry.

Koga took a look over at Kagome and found her quite distant and quiet, not looking at him or talking much more than one or two words. It worried him to no extent. From the few days Koga had had with the girl he found that he rarely had a quiet or boring, for that matter, moment with Kagome and she was always a joy to have around. He just had to snap her out of this unnerving stupor.

He stood up and walked to the other side of the fire, stopping in front of Kagome. It took a moment for her to notice that Koga was standing directly in front of her, and when she did notice she blinked a few times and shook her head, plastering a warm smile on her face, but that didn't fool Koga. "Yes? Is there something you need Koga?" Koga stared down at her for a moment then held his hand out to her. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Well of course." Kagome picked Shippou up from her lap and set him next to where she was on the log and assured him that she would be back in a moment. She took Koga's hand and stood up; when she got up she stretched upwards and closed her eyes, easing the cramp that had formed while sitting for so long, but before Kagome could react, Koga picked her up around her waist and sped off before anyone knew what happened. "Bring her back later!" was the only warning the group got from Koga.

Miroku leaned over to Sango when they were gone and whispered in her ear "We should be doing the kind of talking they'll be doing." Sango gave the lecherous monk a large slap mark as an answer and got up to sit down next to Shippou.

Kagome was long past being scared when running with Koga, so as he ran she sat in his arms, listening to the frogs and crickets, which were unseen to her. It was so calming to hear the soft soothing 'music' and watch the green trees and plants go by. It was calming, and that's all she needed at the moment, fore her mind was running circles. She may have looked fine on the outside, but on the inside she was torn into two parts.

Kagome knew that she loved Inuyasha, but she thought that maybe just maybe… that it was more of a brotherly love. She loved him more like a sibling than a lover, with which she wanted to live the rest of her life with, but she really wasn't sure. She knew he had a short temper and could be mean at times, but that was just a wall that he put up and SHE was the only one who could get past it. He always tried his best at being nice, too.

On the other hand there was Koga. She had just met him and she already has these strong feelings for him. It was almost… love at first sight? It couldn't be, how could she fall that fast and that easily for a person, a DEMON at that. He was just so warm and easy to talk to. He obviously was protective, but it's not like Kagome hadn't dealt with that before. It was just the oddest feeling she has ever felt.

It was the feeling of uncertainty, it was foreign to her. Kagome was the type of person where she either was totally for or against something. She knew what she wanted, but right at the moment she really didn't know.

As Kagome began to think hard about her situation she began to tumble back into the sadness she had previously been in, but before she knew it Koga took her back out of it. "We're here." Koga's smooth baritone voice woke her and she blinked a few times and looked at her surroundings. In front of the two was a cliff that went straight down thousands of feet, but off in the distant sky the full, blue moon hung in the sky. Nothing blocked it from view and its beauty amazed Kagome, it lit the small clearing they were in with its pale light. To the pair's left a large tree with sweeping branches stood by itself near the edge of the cliff, watching the moon.

"Gosh, you must know all the good spots to take a girl, don't you?" Koga chuckled and looked down at Kagome. "Well when you have no one in your life you have time to travel and look at all the sites, but I'm hoping to change that." Kagome looked at her feet to hide the blush that was threatening to light up the area around her.

At seeing her look away Koga cupped her chin and made her look him in the eye. After a moment of just looking into each other's eyes Koga wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's small waist and kissed her sweetly. She melted into the kiss and felt her knees buckle and fell into his arms, which supported her.

When they separated from each other Koga lifted her into his arms without a word, once again, and jumped onto the nearby tree. He jumped up a few branches before he found a large comfortable bough for them to sit on. While still holding Kagome, he sat down with his back against the tree, facing the moon, with Kagome nestled comfortably in his lap.

Kagome leaned back in his lap with her head resting on his warm, armored chest. Kagome sighed, in happiness. It was so beautiful here and she had a nice man here to enjoy it with her, what more could she ask for? She sat there, in Koga's arms, listening to the frogs and crickets sing there song to her, a perfect duet, and watched the moon and stars flicker off in the distance from their small perch. Their perch was quite comfortable, the branches hung loosely about them, their sweet smell filling the air, the smell of cherry blossoms, and then she understood, this was a cherry blossom tree, but the blossoms weren't in bloom yet. Her first thought was 'How romantic.' And she sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Kagome snapped out of her bliss and turned to look up into Koga's loving eyes. "What do you mean what's wrong, everything is fine." Koga raised an eyebrow. "Earlier I seem to remember that not EVERYTHING was fine." Kagome looked away from his gaze. Koga picked her up by her waist and turned her away from the beckoning moon and put her facing him in his lap. When she was comfortably seated he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Tell me." His tone was commanding, yet soft and loving when he spoke.

"Koga… you know that I like you, I like you a lot and I only just met you, but the thing is that… I like Inuyasha a lot, too. I've known him for over a year, and yes, I know he can be short tempered and stubborn, but he still holds a special place in my heart. But I think… that maybe… you might… hold an even more special place." Kagome looked down at her hands that were in between hers and Koga's bodies, not wanting to look at him or touch him.

Koga smiled a smile of true happiness because this was what he had been waiting to hear, but when he looked at her face, he didn't see a look of happiness, he saw the exact opposite, sadness. "What is wrong, Kagome? Why aren't you happy and overjoyed like me?" She slowly looked up at him and he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug and allowed her to cry the unshed tears into his chest. After she regained some of her composure he repeated the question

"Well, Koga if I go off with you then I will have to leave my friends behind, and I never want to do that! They have been with me through thick and thin and would never leave my side, so I don't want to have to be the one to leave their's." She burst out in another fit of tears and buried her face in his chest.

Koga sat their and rubbed her back in small circles, trying to calm the hysterical girl for a few minutes. When her crying had gone from tears to small hiccups Koga spoke. "Kagome look at me." The whispered plead was barely audible to the girl, but she slowly sat up in his lap and looked up into his face.

Koga gave her a small smile and said "You're such a silly girl. Why would I ever take you from your friends? What kind of person do you think I am? You are welcome to stay with your friends for as long as you want. After tonight, I will leave you and when you need me I will be at the wolf den, but until then I want you to decide who you TRULY love and want to spend the rest of your life with, because I don't want you to THINK you love me more, I want you to KNOW you love me more. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded solemnly and looked him in the eyes so that he could be sure that she under stood. "Good. Now kiss me, you silly girl." Kagome smiled and leaned up to him and accepted his fiery kiss and tried to kiss him back with just as much vigor as he, but found that nearly impossible. She wrapped her slender legs around his toned waist and then put her arms around his neck, and in return he held her to him tightly.

The kiss seemed to go on for eternity before they separated for breath. When Koga leaned in for a second kiss, he was stopped by Kagome putting a finger over his mouth. "I really should hope that you won't keep calling me 'silly girl', that won't be permanent, right?"

Koga smirked down at her. "Well that depends on this next kiss." Kagome raised an eyebrow, then removed her small hand from around his neck and brought it down to his side and unlatched his armor, which fell down the ground, revealing his hard body. She scooted even farther up his lap and pressed her chest against his and ran her hands along his stomach, which was hard and toned from years of training, as she feverishly kissed him.

When he got over the initial shock of how different Kagome was acting he returned her feverish kiss with all his own passion. When he licked her bottom lip, to his surprise, she allowed his tongue entrance and returned it with her own tongue. Their tongues fought for a moment and Koga won with out a problem. He felt around her mouth with his tongue, making sure to put her taste to memory, fore he was sure he wouldn't taste her again for weeks, months, and maybe even never again.

While their kiss went on she felt around his upper body, feeling every little crevice and curve, while he held them tightly together and hooked a thumb on the hem of her skirt. When the kiss ended they both were panting and shivers were going up both their spines. Before Koga could react Kagome had taken off her uniform shirt and thrown it down to the bottom of the tree, and she presently was sitting on his lap in nothing but a small red lacey bra and her short school skirt that, was riding farther and farther up her thighs.

Koga brought her into another hot kiss, not wasting time before putting his tongue in her mouth and swirling it around. Kagome accepted the kiss and massaged his lower hips, eliciting a low moan from him. Koga broke the kiss a trailed kisses gently down her bare collarbone, nipping some areas lightly. Kagome, in return, licked the shell of his pointed ear and took the pointed end into her mouth and sucked it gently, making another moan escape Koga's mouth. Kagome could feel something hard beginning to grow beneath her, and took that as her cue.

As Koga tilted his head back and moaned, Kagome sat back and reached around her back and was about to unfasten her bra, when Koga sat back up and grabbed her elbow, his eyes tinted a slight red. "No, Kagome." A confused look appeared on her face as she looked at him and her hands dropped back down to his chest lightly.

"I am not going to take this that far until you choose, if we go any farther my beast will take you as my mate and I can't do that to you, not until you choose." Kagome nodded and gently kissed his lips "I understand." She lay her head down lightly on his warm, bare chest.

"But Koga?" She looked up into, his now normal looking, eyes. "Yes?" He laid his hand on the top of her head. "Would you have gone all the way with me, if we weren't in of current predicament?" A silence followed for a few moments after her question. "Well… as you can for surely tell, my body has quite a large longing for you, so yes, I probably would have."

After a second the meaning of his answer sunk into Kagome and she blushed when she felt that he was sporting quite a large hard-on. Kagome's blush deepened, and she lay her head back down on his chest and tried to ignore his excitement that was presently poking her thigh, but she, too, was still a little riled up because she could still feel the tight coil in her abdomen.

Kagome closed her eyes and the air was filled with a comfortable silence, since the pair had now scared the wildlife away. When Koga felt Kagome's breathing even he knew that she had fallen into a comfortable silence. Koga pulled her half-naked form close to him and gently kissed the top of her. "Goodnight, Kagome." He lay his back against the tree and closed his eyes and thought. 'I hope I made this night enjoyable for her. This might be my last night with her, but damn, did she make it enjoyable for ME.'

The pair both fell into well-needed sleep, dreaming of one another. But neither knew that the next few weeks would be the hardest of all.

A/n- I updated! I like this chapter and I hope you guys did, too. Well, I just want to give a special thanks to the people here on who has faved, reviewed, and stayed with this story from the beginning even with my shitty updating habits. Thank you! Sorry this update was so late, but a lot of stuff has happened in my life since the last update. Please review! Please! The more reviews, the quicker I'll update! Thanks guys! Oh! And I will be changing this from T to M, for the last few scenes.


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like there was an impression of the tree bark permanently on his ass

It felt like there was an impression of the tree bark permanently on his ass. It was early dawn and the sun was just beginning to show its rays over the horizon. It wouldn't have been as warm if it wasn't for Kagome's warm body pressed against his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head and sat and waited for her to wake up.

Thoughts flooded through his mind of the night before. He smiled. He now knew where he was in Kagome's heart and it made the butterflies arise in his stomach, but they were quickly dampened when he thought about the fact that Kagome was still confused about her love for him. He knew that he loved her and always will, but Kagome on the other hand… His thoughts were interrupted by someone's voice calling Kagome's name.

He recognized the voice, and a moment later another familiar voice called her name. Oh no. Her companions were looking for her after she didn't come back last night and they brought the dog with them, and here he and Kagome were sitting half naked straddling each other.

"Kagome, wake up, babe." Koga lightly rubbed her back and whispered her name in her ear. "Come on babe, we gotta get clothes on." She lightly stirred, but didn't wake up like he had hoped. But then the thought occurred to Koga, 'Why would he care if the mutt saw them?' He had the idea to just stay like this, just to put the mutt in its place, but discarded it. He knew Kagome wouldn't like that.

He repeated her name in a bit louder voice, but she once again stirred, but didn't wake. He needed to take drastic measures, Koga lifted Kagome's chin to his face and began to kiss her, sliding his tongue into her motionless lips, which caused her to awaken and gasp.

When Kagome understood what was happening and who it was she smiled and kissed him back. She enjoyed her lightly sweet morning kiss with Koga, but before they separated Miroku came out of the forest line and looked up at the couple, and saw their attire, what they were doing, and the odd position they were sitting in and his eyes presently widened.

Koga smirked and turned to the monk "Good morning. You mind giving us a minute to get ready for the day?" And without a word Miroku spun around, still in minor shock and ran to detour Inuyasha from the scene that awaited right ahead.

The pair turned to each other and laughed, "Do you mind bringing me down so I can put my shirt on before anyone else finds us like this?" Koga smirked "I prefer you like this, but if you must." He wrapped an arm around her and with one light jump, safely landed on the ground and set the girl down. Kagome quickly slipped on her shirt and picked his armor up from the ground. "Need help putting this back on?" She smiled looked up at him. He smirked "I would love the help."

She slid his armor up his arms slowly, making sure he watched her and kissed his chest gently before covering it up with the hard armor. She made sure to latch the sides very slowly, trying to make her time with. She knew she wasn't going to see him soon.

Right at that moment a cry arose and through the bushes crashed Inuyasha, his face red and anger clearly showing on his face. He growled murderously, as he shook with anger. "You! Wolf! I'm going to kill you! How dare you steal my Kagome! You are never to touch her!" Inuyasha raised a hand and cracked his knuckled, making a quick lunge towards Koga, who presently stood there with a smirk, but right before Inuyasha made it to Koga, Kagome jumped in front of him with a murderous glare of her own.

With all the breath she had she yelled at the top of her lungs "INUYASHA SIT!" With a large thud the dog demon's face impacted with the hard ground. A loud grunt came from the body shaped crater that was only inches away from her feet. When the white head came back up, swaying in dizziness from the hard hit. "Inuyasha! Don't you ever say such things! If you ever again threaten Koga's life, I will make sure I sit you so much you almost lose yours! And if you EVER claim that I am yours, without my consult, I will never speak to you again!" She huffed in anger.

Koga smiled at the scene that had unfolded in front of him. He was very ready to fight the dog demon, but before he could react Kagome jump in front of him and made his day with the words that poured out of her mouth to the unsuspecting Inuyasha. All the anger that radiated of f of her made him smile, she is normally such a calm girl, but she let all her anger out in one burst and she turned red in the act of doing so.

By now the whole ground had found them and were at the tree line, watching the outburst from the very very angry and now flustered Kagome. They had come after Inuyasha had forced his way past Miroku, who had done all in his power to keep him from barging in on the scene that would for surely crush the poor boy's ego, but Inuyasha quickly overpowered him and ran in and was presently five feet under ground taking the mental beating of his life from little Kagome.

As Kagome began to shoot her second round of word bullets before Koga put his hand over her mouth to quiet her and get her attention. "I think you've said enough, Kagome. I think its best if I leave now and check how things are at the wolf den. I'm sure everything has gone to ell with just Ginta and Hakkaku there. Remember to consider what I told you." He bent down and quickly placed a light kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear "Thanks for the fun time, babe." With that he turned in the direction of the den and sped away before anyone could take another breath.

After Koga had left, everything returned to some semblance of normal, all at camp, except for the sulking Inuyasha, who sat in a tree, his pride still hurt from earlier. No one spoke of the morning's happenings, or asked what happened the night before, but there was an uneasiness still floating in the air.

But as things settled into late afternoon Sango had set her sights on finding out what DID go down the night before between Kagome and Koga, and she was going to get it straight out of Kagome's mouth. So Sango composed her devious plan to lure Kagome down to the hot springs alone and get the dirt.

A/N- I'm back and I've brought gifts in the form of writings. Sorry for the long wait and the disappointing chapter, but you just wait, it'll get better. I swear.


End file.
